If I Remember Yesterday
by the4elementals
Summary: What would you do if you had a free day? Just one day you and only you could do anything you want without anyone remembering or having to deal with the consequences of your actions? Or so thats what you thought.
1. The morning after

**If I Remember Yesterday**

What would you do if you had a free day? Just one day you and only you could do anything you want without anyone remembering or having to deal with the consequences of your actions? Or so thats what you thought.

* * *

As the sun rolled over the hills shedding light upon the horizon, a certain ebony haired hero slowly awoke from his previous state of slumber. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes and inhaling a deep breath, he reached over to where his mask layed on his bedside table

Groggily he stood from his bed and stretched, taking in his surroundings like he always does. In doing so he was not aware that he was not alone. Upon stretching he soon found that he had left his uniform strewn across his floor leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Yet upon careful observation he soon found that not only were his clothes thrown across his floor carelessly, but also a distinctive purple clothing.

A purple that only one person within the Titans would wear, a purple miniskirt that is.

As his eyes widened in realization, he slowly turned back towards his bed to find fiery red locks peeking from under his comforter.

"What happened?" he says clutching his head between his hands. "Why can't I remember anything from last night, and why is.." He takes a gulp turning back to the sleeping girl in his bed. "and why in the name of the Justice League is Starfire in my bed?"

Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in his bed, he cautiously walks round his room trying to see if anything gave him a clue as to what happened the previous night. For one he notices that his; and Starfires, clothes were not thrown randomly across his room. But are in fact in thrown in pairs starting from his door leading up to the bed. At the beginning of the clothes lays his cape and Starfires chest plate, next to come in the line of clothes is his shirt, Stars arm bands and utility belt. His pants and shoes alongside Starfires miniskirt and boots.

"Okay so I guess we got a little carried away, but that doesn't necessarily mean we did anything right?" We could have just decided to sleep with no clothes on." He silently said to himself as he continued to walk around.

After looking at his floor for five solid minutes he turned back towards his bed to see the time on his nightstand, reading 5:58 am. Its obvious to him it's certainly too early to be up and that he should turn back to sleep for another hour. Yet also torn, because for all he knows the young Tamaranean beauty could be peacefully sleeping in nothing but her underwear and bra.

If only his mentor could see him now, what would he say to him? He definitely couldn't say he doesn't remember a thing from last night, because heros are always supposed to be in control. No matter what the circumstance. Would he be able to play it off as a burning lust that finally couldn't be controlled? No, not even that would work.

But alas it was only our fair hero strolling around his room in his bright red boxers. No mentors to deal with, no team to argue with, just him and a sleeping girl. At least he can say its only one girl not two, boy wouldn't that be a disaster.

Yet as he made his way back towards the bed, he had not seen that one of Starfires armbands laying on the ground. That was until his foot met the cold other worldly metal, think of it as stepping on an over sized Lego® piece.

Letting out a small yelp he fell back onto the bed making it move just a bit. But the small bit of movement was just enough to arouse the sleeping Tamaranean from her sleep.

Shifting from her position to sit up, she lazily outstretched her arms unaware of the petrified boy wonder sitting just feet away. Giving a contented sigh, her eyes began to flutter open much to the dismay of Robin. Panicking the boy blunder got up too quickly thus resulting in landing on his face.

Upon hearing a thud, Starfire stood from the bed to address whoever or whatever had made the noise.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now and explain why you have trespassed into my place of dwelling." she commanded with raising her hand in a defensive manner. Scared and with flushed cheeks, Robin slowly got up from his position on the floor.

"Um look Star, uh this isn't your room. Its mine and uh I think I should be the one asking you why you're here." Robin stated a bit shakily. For an angry Tameranean is something that should be handled with caution.

Gasping at the realization, she took in her surroundings taking in that this was in fact not her room but Robins. The striking difference should have been obvious when she awoke, while Starfires room is purple Robins room was a dull grey.

"Oh! My apologies Friend Robin, I did not realize I was not in my room" she said clasping her hands together in front of her face. "But why is it that I am in your room and not mine?" she questioned tilting her head in an innocent matter.

Turning as red as a tomato Robin took a moment to word their current predicament in a matter that would upset the Tameranean princess.

"Uh, well you see Star." inhaling a deep breath, he continued "I'm not entirely sure why you're here, or what happened for that matter either."

Noticing their current predicament, more so the lack of clothes they have. Robin brought it upon himself to grab clothes for the 2 of them.

"Uh hey Star?" Robin said looking away with clear discomfort.

"Yes friend Robin?" unaware of what caused him such distress.

Handing over a shirt Robin simply stated "Here, you might want to put this on"

With raised eyebrows she took the shirt not fully understanding the situation. That was until she looked down and found her uniform sprawled across the floor. Looking at her current attire, she noticed that she was in only a bra and underwear. Being on Earth she had learned within a few days on what was okay and what wasn't, and the way she was at the moment was definitely not appropriate. Luckily Robin had given her a big enough shirt to cover most of her body up.

She quickly slipped on the shirt with speed that would make even the Flash jealous. Fueled by the embarrassment that Robin had seen her in nothing more then her undergarments.

Once she deemed herself appropriate she made her way towards the Boy Wonder and whispered "X'hal Robin, what did we do?"

Turning to face her he replied "I wish I knew Star, I wish I knew."

* * *

**Aaaaaand there's the first chapter! Hope ya like it, I'm probably going to update this next Friday. But what happens, what did they do? Did they do the deed? Was this the only thing that our favorite Boy Wonder did or was there more? Find out next week on Dragon Ball Z-wait thats not it. **


	2. What the

**CH. 2 What the...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans (duh) but I do have this really nice pen that I found.

"Alright so I woke up this morning in my boxers"

"And I awoke in my undergarments"

"Yea so... You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No, and you do not remember anything at all either friend Robin?

"Nothing"

And so the boy wonder and the Tameranean princess sat on the bed pondering why is it that they could not remember the day before. They were obviously avoiding the fact that they woke up together, well really that they had slept together in the same bed. Naked.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yea Star?" he replied quietly.

"Why are we not able to recall yesterdays events?"

"I don't really know Star, when I try to think about it it's like a haze" he said with a far away look in his eyes.

By the time they had finished talking the clock read 6:30 almost an hour since they both woke up. Soon the rest of the team would be awake and notice the 2 missing titans.

Getting up from her sitting position on the bed, Starfire turned to Robin and spoke "I believe it would be deemed inappropriate if the other were aware of our current state,."

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up to Starfire "Huh? Oh ya sorry Star I was just thinking, and ya I guess you should go back to your room before the others get up and see you here."

Gathering her clothes in her arms she made her way towards the door, but not before leaving Robin another comment.

"Friend Robin, Even though we are unable to remember yesterday, I found it a bit pleasant to be waking in your room rather than mine" she said with a faint blush on her face.

With pink tinted cheeks he replied "Um ya Star, it uh *ahem* was kind of nice."

With that Star left through the door with a familiar whoosh of the door shutting behind her.

* * *

After a rather cold shower Robin emerged from his private bathroom, his thoughts swarming with what Starfire said before she left. "She liked it? She. Liked. It. If only I stayed in bed, maybe.. No. Okay get a hold of yourself Robin focus, what happened yesterday? Why can't we remember? Wait. Does the rest of the team know what happened?" he thought to himself out loud.

Meanwhile down the hall Starfire was having a similar talk with herself, but hers went more like:

"Oh how Glorious Silkie!" she said while flying around with a squirming worm in her arms. "Oh Silkie, how I wish I could awake every morning like that" thinking back to Robins shirtless form, until she then remembered their current dilemma.

Floating down to the floor she pondered for a moment "But what happened yesterday? Robin informed me of many earthen ways that will stop one from remembering things, but he has a strict ban on many of those items." with a growing smile her mind soon wandered to think about what they had done, before speaking to the aggravated larva once more. "Oh silkie do you think we partook in the Earthen ritual of consummating love?" with one last squeal she left the annoyed larva on her bed to get ready for the day.

An hour later the bubbly princess emerged from her room and flew through the tower halls to reach the common room. Exploding through the doors she greeted her friends as she does every morning. However this morning was different, very different.

Littered all throughout the room were plastic clubs and various other forms of garbage. Along with many other titans, honorary Titans, and other super powered teenagers laid scattered across the room in different states.

Sprawled out on the couch wearing a lampshade, Kid Flash had his arm around Jinx while snoring soundly. Across the room on a bar stool hanging onto the counter laid what looked like to be, Batgirl?

By now Starfire was highly confused. Batgirl or anyone associated with the bat family NEVER came by to the Tower ever in the 3 years the team was formed. More importantly she laid there with an empty cup hanging limply from her hand.

As she was turning to leave, she came face to face with a black and white mask.

Clearing his throat "Uh Star, what is.. what..what is all this" he managed to say.

"Oh um friend Robin I believe we have had a party"

Giving an aggravated sigh, Robin grabbed his communicator to contact his other teammates. Hopefully they were conscious of their actions and could explain what had happened last night.

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg come to the common room Now." he spoke in a somewhat neutral tone.

Deciding to speak up about the multi-superpowered teens scattered throughout the room Starfire asked "Friend Robin shall I wake the others?"

"No, thats okay I got it" he replied. Walking around the kitchen counter, Robin opened one of the drawers and pulled out a metal canister with a red cone attached to it. Turning to address Starfire, "Hey Star, you might want to cover your ears."

Doing what she was told, she placed her hands up to her head giving a nod to Robin. With that he lifted his hand into the air, pressing down on the bullhorn, sounding off the blaring sound that came with it.

Not a second after the bullhorn sounded, off multiple cries of annoyance could be heard coming from all throughout the room.

With a satisfied grin, Robin spoke to the mound of groggy teenagers.

"Everyone listen up. There are 3 bathrooms located on the 4th floor of the tower that you may all use. Once you're all done freshening up I want everyone back here in the common room ready to give me a detailed report about yesterdays events, as well as ready to clean the mess that was made. " Multiple groans could be heard, but he continued on. "And don't even try leaving the tower, it won't work."

Turning to walk out of the room, he stopped right before he got to the door and opened the small metal box on the wall pushing the button inside. Thus activating the towers built in lockdown system, preventing anyone to come inside but also stopping anyone from leaving.

Satisfied he walked back to the counter to Starfire, as the other superpowered teens scrambled to the door.

"Friend Robin did you have to put the tower on the down lock?"

Shrugging he replied "I know some of them will try to leave, especially Kid Flash. And I think I saw Speedy getting ready to leave also."

Nodding her head in understanding, she asked "Do you believe they will have the answer to yesterdays events?"

Taking a moment to think before he replied "I don't know Star, I hope so."

* * *

**Ta-da! The second chapter is up hope ya enjoyed it. I know things are pretty slow but never fear its going to pick up the pace following the next chapter. Until next the next chapter, leave a review, comment, you can even tell me about your day I don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want details.**

**Disclaimer: ** I still don't own Teen Titans, but I'll let you guys know if I ever do.

* * *

Climbing onto a chair Robin spoke loudly to the group of teenagers before him "Alright everyone, you won't do written reports but expect me to ask everyone here about what happened yesterday. I'll make my way around to each of you while all of you are cleaning up. Trash bags are under the sink, you can find the vacuum and broom in the closet along with any other cleaning supplies. Have fun."

Jumping down from the chair to address his immediate teammates.

"Look guys I can't quite remember what happened yesterday, and I already spoke to Starfire to see if she could remember and she can't. So can any of you guys tell me what happened?" he asked.

Raven was the first to speak out of the 3.

"I don't know. But whatever it is that you and Star are worried about stop it, you're giving me a headache."

With a faint blush dusting his face, Robin cleared his voice and spoke.

"Uhm sorry about that, why don't you go take a break from all the emotions. I'll call you if I need anything."

With a huff Raven left through a black portal to who knows where.

Turning to address the two other male titans. "Alright so Beastboy and Cyborg what about you guys?"

"Uh sorry dude I'm just as lost you are, but man we had a party and I can't remember? I'm supposed to be the party animal!" Beastboy cried while flailing his arms around.

"Look man even my built in cameras can't detect anything from yesterday. Its like someone hacked into my system and just cut the day out."

Letting out an aggravated sigh and running his hands through his hair, Robin just couldn't understand why none of them could remember what happened yesterday.

"Alight Cy, can you tell me what was the last thing you can remember before waking up this morning?"

"Oh ya I can tell you just let me go through my tapes and I can find out. I can also check the towers built in security camera's for anything."

Of course the towers security cameras. How could Robin forget that there are cameras on every floor, meaning that it could show him when and possibly why he woke up with Starfire in his room. But it also means that whatever happened Cyborg would see it when he checked the system.

Deciding it was better than nothing he spoke again.

"Alright you do that, and also check with the local news for anything that might help us figure out what happened yesterday. The rest of us will help clean up and see if anyone else

can recall anything."

With the final word given the four Titans set out to do their assigned jobs. But not before Beastboy spoke again.

"Oh c'mon Robin it barely 7 and we haven't eaten yet! I'm starving!"

Clearly annoyed at Beastboys comment Robin shook his head and went on to ask around if anyone knew about the day before.

* * *

Walking over the Mega computer, Robin grabbed a clipboard and a piece of paper from one of the shelves to write down everyone's name and information he can get from them.

Looking around he wrote down the name of every super powered hero in the room. Which was a lot, and some of them surprised him. For one he saw Batgirl with a black trash bag in one hand and picking up garbage from the floor with the other, all the while having a look of great displeasure. In another part he saw Pantha lifting the couch in the air while Kid Flash grabbed all the trash underneath, followed by Aqualad vacuuming.

Shaking his head he continued writing down the names of who he saw. So far on his list are _Batgirl, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad, Red X, Panth- _wait a second. He stopped his writing to look at what he just wrote.

"Red X?" he whispered to himself. No that can't be right, Red X was-no is a criminal and shouldn't be in the tower at all. Looking up again to see if it was a mistake he soon found that he was wrong and what he wrote is in fact true.

There at one of the walls scrubbing off an odd brown gunk was Red X. His uniform disheveled and his mask partially up exposing his lower half of his face. Robin stared shocked at the partially masked thief, surprised that the features he saw looked like they belonged to someone no older than 15 at the most.

After his initial state of shock passed it was replaced with anger. Stalking over, Robin pulled out his grappling gun aiming it for Red X's torso to wrap around.

With a pull of the trigger the grappling gun fired off wrapping around Red X and bringing him to the floor. Reaching the confused villain Robin spoke.

"What are you doing here." he stated grabbing him with the collar.

"Well look who came to interrogate me. How's it going bird brain?" Red X replied smirking

"What are you doing here?" the Boy Wonder snarled.

Dropping the grin Red X spoke.

"Look I woke up this morning on the floor to your obnoxious bullhorn. I don't know why I'm here, but since you decided to trap everyone here I thought I might as well clean up, so you're welcome. 'Cause the sooner this place is clean the sooner I can leave." picking up the smirk again he continued. "But while I'm here I might as well poke around and check this place out. I've always wondered what the inside of your guys tower looked like. And to say I'm actually surprised I thought it'd be boring in here."

Not satisfied with his answer, Robin decided to drag the tied up Red X towards the door to get him into the interrogation room. Which was just a grey metal box with only two chairs and a plain steel table.

Walking the tied up criminal towards the interrogation room, Robin's mind swarmed with questions then before.

_First I wake up and find that Starfire is in my room, next I walk into the common room to find it trashed, then I see Red X scrubbing the walls like its the most normal thing to do. All the while I can't remember damn thing and neither can my team. What the hell is going on?_

Finally reaching the interrogation room, Robin pushed Red X onto a chair before pulling out his communicator to contact the rest of his team.

"Everyone to the interrogation room now."

Moments later Red X was surrounded by very angry Titans. Starfire's eyes were glowing an eerie green color, and had starbolts ready. Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, aiming for the criminals face. Beastboy transformed into a lion waiting to strike. Raven floated ominously above the floor with her hood over her face.

Chuckling Red X looked up to the fuming Titans.

"Well look who joined the party, it was getting pretty boring here with chuckles. Not much fun ya know." continuing on "Hey cutie you're looking great today. But all this grey is such a damper on your looks" he spoke directly towards Starfire.

Angered at his blatant flirting she responded.

"You will do the shutting up now."

Deciding to speak to his team, Robin walked forward from the wall he was at.

"Star, Cyborg I need you two to hold down X while I take his back. Make sure you don't let him move his arms or his hands."

"Now you're gonna have to take me to dinner before you start undressing me."

Scoffing Robin nodded to the metal man and princess, signaling for them to grab Red X.

Grabbing Red X from under the arms with one hand, they waited for Robin to cut the rope from around X's torso. Once Robin was finished cutting, Cyborg and Starfire grabbed Red X's wrist bringing them up and away from his body bringing him into a very awkward and uncomfortable position.

Realizing what they were doing Red X drew his attention to try and wiggle free by kicking his legs around. However this resulted in something constricting his legs together. Looking down, he saw Beastboy in the form of a snake coiled tightly around his legs, immobilizing him.

Seeing Red X struggle but unable to break free gave a sort of satisfaction to Robin.

"Nice try X, but you're not going anywhere unless we say so."

"Well it looks like you guys have finally caught on, I was beginning to think you guys were really that dumb to just keep putting handcuffs on me."

Even though he was caught and unable to move, Red X was somewhat pleases that the Titans finally learned their lesson. After a few years of this cat and mouse game he got tired of always escaping easily, he liked a bit of a challenge. It kept him on his toes.

Robin knowing that Red X's suit was powered with Xenothium, he undid the belt that held the powerful chemical and other sorts of weapons. He did not need for Red X to reach down to press a button transporting him away. But then again, here he was in the tower, when he could've pressed a button and be long gone. Though Robin was not going to take any chances.

After removing the belt, Robin walked out of the room to place it out and away from the criminals' hands.

Walking back to the interrogation room, Robin pulled out a pair of handcuffs to place on Red X.

"Alright guys turn him around please."

"Sure thing man" Cyborg said. Motioning to Star, they both turned giving access to Robin.

Pulling out the handcuffs from his own utility belt, he placed the cool metal around the criminals wrist enabling him from moving his arms. Finished he spoke to his two teammates once more.

"Okay, you guys can set him down."

Going to sit across the table, Robin dismissed his team to the outside room to watch over and record whatever Red X had to say. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Okay, since you can't remember anything from yester-"

"Hey I never said I can't recall everything from yesterday, I can remember little bits and pieces. Granted its a little fuzzy, but its still something." the criminal replied cutting Robin off.

Slightly annoyed that he was cut of, Robin spoke again.

"If thats the case, why didn't you say that earlier?"

Red X smirked at Robins reactions, he just loved to ruffle the little birds feathers.

"Well you asked about how I got into your lovely tower and why I was in your tower. Not if I remember everything from yesterday."

"If thats the case, start explaining."

Leaning back in his chair Red X spoke once more.

"Can I get some water first before I start? I'm gonna need it if I'm telling a story."

* * *

**Wow, that was a longer chapter then what I'm used to. But it's okay I don't mind that much, and I'm sure you guys don't either. But Red X, was that a surprise? *click* or Nah? What does he remember, how does he remember? Stay tuned to find out. Like always leave a comment, review, question, or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Day 14 ** **Day 96 of writing this story, still don't own Teen Titans. *sigh* Will keep trying.**

* * *

Sliding a water bottle across the table to the handcuffed criminal, Robin spoke. "There you have your water, now start talking."

"Easy there chuckles, at least let me take a drink before I start"

Grabbing the water bottle from the table to take a drink, Red X cleared his throat and began.

"Alright so I remember waking waking up yesterday being wonderful as ever."

An audible sigh was heard coming from the Boy Wonders lips, ignoring the sound Red X continued.

"Ya I remember waking up wonderful as ever, once I woke up I got myself ready for school. Gotta impress the ladies ya know?"

Holding his hand up to signal for Red X to pause, Robin spoke "Hang on, you go to school? How old are you anyway?"

"How old did you think I am chuckles? I'm 16, I'll be 17 in a few months, I'll even to invite you Titans to the party. Especially Cutie"

On the other side of the glass Starfire shivered at what Red X's comment.

Doing his best to ignore X's comment Robin began again. "I always assumed you were just about the same age as me **((Btw in this Robin is 19)), **that means your what, like a Junior in highschool?"

"Senior actually, I skipped kindergarten"

"You skipped kindergarten?" a skeptical Robin said

With a hmmph X spoke "Ya chuckles, what the little bird wasn't smart enough to skip something as simple as kindergarten?"

Trying his best to not let the comment get to him, Robin ignored it asking X to continue with his story.

"Where was I again? Oh wait yeah, okay so I was getting ready for school-..

_..._

_Red X awoke in his roomy penthouse in Jump City. A nice 2400 square foot penthouse located in downtown Jump, filled with modern fixations and touch of rustic attributes. There was a spacious bedroom with a walk-in closet with a door leading into the bathroom, there was also a good sized living room with the adjacent kitchen. There was a spacious dining room to the side of the kitchen with a table that could seat 6, not that he needed it. _

_He really had to thank Bruce for letting him stay there, he'd never be able to have a place like this on his own._

_Yup that's right behind the skull mask was Jason Todd, the second adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and the second Robin in training._

_Bruce had sent him to Jump as soon as he realized that Robin I became Red X, Bruce figured he could steal the suit and use it for himself. Kind of like practice for when he takes on the mantle of Robin II. So far he was doing good._

_Anyway Jason or Red X began his day prepping for school and his day as Red X. He went through his normal routine of take a shower, grab a clean X suit, get his school uniform ready, eat a small breakfast, etc. After an hour he was ready he had on a plain white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a sleek black tie, beige khaki pants, black dress shoes, and although he didn't have it on he had a simple blue blazer adorning his school's crest on the front right with him as well. Underneath his uniform he wore part of the Red X suit, the gloves, mask, and boots waiting in his car for him when he needed them._

_Jason or X, looked at his watch reading that the time was 7:28. He had plenty of time to get to school._

_Leaving the apartment complex was easy, trying to get to the main road not so much, there was heavy traffic on Jump City Blvd. It would take him forever to get to class and he'd be late. Just his luck he thought. _

_Wanting to know what had caused this traffic he brought up the built in computer dash to check the traffic-another perk of being Bruce's ward._

_Turns out his 'favorite' set of teenagers were fighting a Cinderblock. _

"_Great, I actually get up early and the Titans cause traffic, just great." he sighed angrily. He looked down at his watch again, this time it was already 7:56_

"_Yup definitely going to be late to first period. May be second also." he said._

_He thought for a moment on what to do. He could park in an alleyway put the car on autopilot, and use his Red X suit and the Xenothium to get to school on time. But people would wonder where his car was at. It was a tricky situation, but he couldn't be late to school, thats for damn sure._

_He decided it was best to go ahead and use his Red X suit to get to school. He's be on time and he could poke fun at the Titans. A good plan he concluded._

_Making his way towards an unused alleyway he checked for any bystanders who could be watching. Once deeming it clear he quickly got out of his school clothes and into the Red X costume, all in a total of 30 seconds. Not bad, his best time so far._

_Folding his uniform as nicely as he could he put the bundle of clothes into his backpack and made his way out of the car. _

_He was beginning to lose track of all the things he had to thank Bruce for as he put the car on autopilot, and watching the black car drive away on its own. May be he should just send Bruce a gift basket for all that he's done for him._

_After watching the car drive away, Red X made his way towards the roof of the building to get a good look at the city. He couldn't see everything, but he could see just enough to where the Titans were._

'_Perfect' he thought._

_Using the Xenothium powered belt he quickly was able to get to where the Titans were duking it out with the rock head._

_Poising himself he called out, "Hey Titans, nice morning we're having right?"_

_Robin having him, quickly turned his head to see Red X casually sitting on a nearby fire escape._

"_Red X, I should've known. Come here to cause trouble also?" the Boy Wonder spat._

_Chucking at Robins reactions he replied "Not entirely, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. But if you want me to.."_

_He didn't get to continue his sentence since a birdarang was going towards his head._

"_Easy Chuckles I'm not here to fight I just came to stop by, see how things were going. By the way you might want to turn around" he said while pointing behind the Boy Blunder._

_Robin didn't know if it was a trick, but he couldn't not check to see what X was pointing to. Glancing behind him he found a car hurdling its way at him. Side jumping away he managed to escape the oncoming vehicle. He owed it to X that he wasn't a pancake on the nearby wall._

_X watched the whole thing happen, he knew Robin didn't trust him but that didn't stop him from warning him. He may appear to be criminal to him, but Robin, unbeknownst, was his brother. Adopted one at least._

_Moving to stand up Red X yelled towards Robin "It's been a nice chat, but I gotta get going. I have places to be, people to see. Catch ya around Titans." and with that he was gone._

_..._

"Well where'd you go?" asked a certain teen hero.

"Thats just it, I don't know where I went that's as far as my memory goes" replied Red X.

Leaning back in his chair, Robin raised his gloved hand to his face in aggravation. Sighing he spoke again.

"Well do you have any idea what time it was when you left?"

Taking a moment, Red X moved his hand to his face stroking his chin in concentration. "I believe it was around 8 o'clock in the morning, because if I stayed any longer I'd be late for school"

Writing down the information, Robin looked at the masked criminal before him. He reminded Robin of what he was like at that age. Well minus the criminal part. He shook the thought away and spoke once more.

"Well thanks for that insight. I'm going to go speak to the other Titans. I'll be back, don't do anything"

With that Robin got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. With one last look at Red X he opened the door walking to meet his teammates.

* * *

**Okay, Okay. I know it's honestly been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry *dodges chair* and I know some of you might be a little mad *dodges lamp* but hey I'm here I'm back. Life got a little, uh crazy. I had funerals to go to and things to do for senior year and ya. But I didn't forget you guys, and I promise to update more! *gets hit by shoe* Okay I deserved that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**Heyooooo here's chapter 5. Also I'm trying to make these chapters longer than before, I feel like they're a bit too short. Again I'm going to try. Anyway lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or any other characters or products. But I do own this cool 'Flying Graysons' phone case, I got it for 10 bucks online score!.

* * *

Robin walked into the room outside or the interrogation room where his teammates awaited for him.

"Look guys, I feel like theres something that he isn't telling us. Something that may be important to figuring out what happened yesterday." Robin spoke.

The Green Changeling spoke up "Ya, like the dude actually goes to school. I bet he's just a drop out and trying to hide it" he concluded with his arms crossed. With a grin growing on his face, Beastboy spoke again.

"Dude Robin, if he's all tied up we could totally take off his mask and see who he is!" he proclaimed.

Robin paused for a moment, Beastboy was right. If they knew who Red X was they'd be able to track him at all times, see if his story really adds up. But then again, Robin knew of the importance of having that secret identity, but he's not a criminal. Red X is. So different circumstances.

"I don't know Beastboy" the Boy Wonder concluded

"Oh c'mon! He's a sitting duck! We could totally do it!" the Changeling retorted.

Sighing Robin looked at the rest of his team and spoke "What do you guys think? Should we unmask him? See if his story really adds up?"

Raven with an indifferent look on her face simply shrugged, Cyborg on the other hand looked more than excited about it.

"Man I've been dying to know who was under that skull mask forever now, I'm with B on this. Lets unmask him, and put a stop to his petty thieving" he spoke through a grin.

"What about you Star? Do you think we should unmask him?" Robin called out.

"Friends what difference would it make if are to unmask the Red X?"

"Dude! What difference will it make!? If we unmask him then we could check his records and see if he's really telling the truth." Beast Boy yelled out. Speaking again "Plus we can see if Robin has any competition in the looks department for a certain someone" he said through a smirk.

"But I do not understand why would friend Rob-"

"He's joking Star don't pay attention to him" the teen leader spoke.

"What about you Raven? You haven't said anything on the subject" the Boy Wonder spoke again.

"I don't need to know who he is. He practically screams of his identity."

"Wait! So you've known who he is this whole time?" Beast Boy yelled out

"I didn't say I know who he is, it's just his emotions practically scream out who he is"

"I'm not following" the Changeling said scratching his head.

"His emotions whenever we've fought him aren't that of any other criminal. For instance if it's someone like Mad Mod. His emotions are that of confidence or invincible against us. But Red X, whenever we fight him it's like a game. He's happy or whatever. It's hard to explain."

There was a pause after Raven spoke. Until a certain ebony haired hero spoke out amongst his teammates.

"I think I get what you're saying. It's like he's not afraid of us when we fight or what happens to him"

"Exactly" the Empath spoke.

Given the somewhat new found knowledge of the petty villain, Beast Boy decided to call out once more.

"C'mon guys! You can't tell me you're not more curious about who he is now! He acts like it's a game, let's just go in there and rip off his mask since it's just a 'game'. It's that simple!" BB cried through flailing arms.

"I agree with friend Beast Boy, if the Red X believes it is a game then let us put an end to mouse and feline chase" the Tameranean called out.

"Uh Star, I think you mean 'Cat and mouse game'" Beast Boy replied.

Unlike his teammates Robin was a bit reluctant to ripping off Xs mask, when he himself wears a mask. But then again Robin thinks back to all the times going up against Slade, and of those times he'd try vainly to remove the orange and black mask to find who laid beneath. Well that settled it, Robin decided to go ahead with his teammates plan. Time to rip off that cursed skull mask.

"Alright" the teen leader called out

"We're gonna go take off his mask-" Robin didn't get to finish his sentence due to a certain green changeling.

"Yes! Dudes I'm totally gonna enjoy ripping that stupid mask off his face. Ha I bet he's-"

"Beast Boy! You aren't going to take it off. I am, since I'm conducting this interrogation"

"Aw dude c'mon, it was my idea. You wouldn't be taking it off if it wasn't for me"

"No. Look BB I know you want to do this, but we need to be professional about this. I don't need you going in there and potentially messing up. Not saying that you would, but we can't be too sure"

With the final statement from the Boy Wonder, Beast Boys ears drooped in disappointment.

"Can I at least be in there with you when you take it off. Ya know for backup" The changeling attempted to add.

Unfortunately for him the teen leader saw right through his plans, after a moment of what BeastBoy would consider to be awkward silence , the Boy Wonder just left for the next room.

Once again the Green Changeling was disappointed. But he did managed to convince Robin into taking off X's mask.

Beast Boy 1

Robin 0

When the Boy Wonder got back into his seat there was an eerie quiet. The other Titans in anticipation of what was to happen.

Clearing is voice Robin spoke. "Listen Red X. As someone who also wears a mask I can understand the want to conceal your identity-"

Rex X couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Robin seriously going to do what he thinks he's going to do?

Judging by what Red X is hearing he could take that as a yes.

"-Sorry but not sorry. Like I said, there's a difference between me and you. I'm a hero, and you're not."

To hell with that, Red X was not going to make it easy for Robin to take off his mask. Oh man, Bruce is going to be mad at getting caught.

Struggling against the restraints against him, in a vain attempt to stop the Boy Wonder from taking off his mask.

But he was down pretty good. Damn Robin.

Said leader was closing in on Red X. 'Well, this is it. This is the end of my fun.' thought the petty villain.

With one hand on the top of the mask, it only took one swift motion for the mask to be gone.

To say the least Robin was the most surprised at what he saw. On the other side of the reflective mirror the 4 Titans were shocked at who was sitting in the chair.

The first to break the silence was surprisingly not Beast Boy, but was in fact Raven.

"Can't say I was expecting that, but it does make sense."

"Friends, isn't that-"

"Dude"

"Man, do ya'll realize-"

Back inside the interrogation room Robin was at a loss for words. Did Bruce know, was he in on this?

Does that mean he knows who Robin is?

All these questions were swarming through Robins brain. Finally the silence in the room was broken.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk _bro _or are you going to uncuff me?" Red X spoke, putting as much emphasis on the word 'bro' as much as he could.

Robin didn't let that go over his head. He may be the boy blunder at times, but this was not one of those times. Its obvious that X knows who he is, and thats not something that Robin wants his team to know. Not yet at least.

Leaning over to whisper in X's ear, Robin spoke rather harshly.

"Don't call me that, _Jason._ You should know that-" Robin didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Oh I should know? I'm not the one who took off your mask _Dick_!" X was not going to let Robin get away with that. It was at this point he didn't care if he got in trouble from their adoptive father.

On the other side Beast Boy said aloud "Dude, did he just call him a dick? Or was he saying that Robin is-"

**Ohh a cliffy. Hahaha just kidding its kind of a no brainer who Robin is. I think everyone in this fandom knows, and if you don't you can just google it if you're that curious. Anyway sorry about the wait, but hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time leave a little review or comment. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I am a terrible person. Totally understandable if you guys hate me, because I deserve it. But hey an update on this story and well me. I went to prom, got a boyfriend, graduated hs, I broke up with said boyfriend, I go to college, I was at Super Bowl 50 this year, and I have a growing social life a lot happens in a year, he he. Any way on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story and all rights reserved to the original owners. **

* * *

**"****Robin is Dick Grayson?"**

A confused alien looked at her friend before saying "Friend Beast Boy who is Dick Grayson?"

"Oh ya, see Bruce Wayne has 2 adoptive sons. The first one he adopted was a circus acrobat named Dick, and a few years ago Bruce sent him away to some boarding school in Europe. Then like a year or 2 after Dick left, Bruce adopted an orphan off the street named Jason." Beast Boy replied.

"So friend Robin is the Dick?"

A laugh erupted from Cyborg and Beast Boy. Sometimes Starfire's speech pattern was really funny. Raven decided to answer the confused alien, since her other two teammates were too busy laughing.

"I'm not sure Star, it did sound like he insulted him. But then again it sounded like he was calling him by his 'name'."

Transitioning inside of the interrogation room Robin was furious.

Robin stood shocked and furious at what happened. He couldn't believe Jason just called him by his real name. He hoped that his teammates just saw it as an insult, otherwise he was going to have to explain to them a few things. And he was not looking forward to that.

Deciding that may be he'd be able to play it off he spoke to the teen before him.

"Listen Red X. Or should I say Mr. Todd, seeing as who you are in society you can be in quite the trouble with your father. However, seeing as Mr. Wayne does fund the Titans and I won't tell him. But you will be placed under close watch, and house arrest. Do you understand?"

Said teen seemed to be amused at Robin trying to brush off his 'Dick' comment. Deciding to milk the situation Jason smirked and spoke.

"Well, that's very generous of you Robbie. But I don't think so. If you wish for my father to continue funding you Titans you'll let me go this second, and you won't tell him. Otherwise bye bye money"

If you looked closely you could see Robin shaking with anger. This was the first 'official' time he's met Jason, and so far he wants nothing to do then to punch his adoptive brother. Who was he to threaten him like that? And like Bruce would do that to the Titans, he may not speak to Bruce all that often but he still was supported by him

"Oh really? Well say I call your father right now while you're there tied up hmm? What then?"

"Ooh. You got me there. Say since we're done with my little interview why don't you let me go, under your 'close watch' that is; and then you can get on with your little house clean up? Sound good?"

Through grit teeth Robin replied "Sounds great. I'll be back with your tracker"

Robin turned and left the room with much haste. As soon as Jason is out of sight of other Titans, Robin will have a little chat with his brother.

The moment he walked through the door, he was bombarded by red fiery locks coming his way.

"Friend Robin! Are your truly the Dick Grayson?"

Dammit. So his team did notice. Deciding it was best to deny Starfires claim he spoke. "Uh no Star. I'm not Dick Grayson. Why would you think I was?"

Avoid and evade. Not the greatest of strategies, but he went with it.

"Well Jason called you 'dick', and friend Beast Boy explained to me that Jason has a brother named Dick."

Dammit Beast Boy. "Heh, well the guys name is a pretty popular insult. It's just a coincidence."

The next thing to happen caused the blood to drain from Robins face, then shortly return out of anger.

Jason decided to at that very moment to yell out "Oh Dickie! What's taking so long? Did you decide to call dad?"

So much for trying to avoid and evade. Walking to the intercom in the room, Robin held down the red button and yelled into the speaker. "Shut up Jason, otherwise I will call him."

Robin decided there was no point in trying to hide the truth. Looking back at his team, he decided to speak. "Since big mouth over here is persistent, I don't think there's a need to for me to hide it." he paused looking into Starfires eye. "Yes. I'm Dick Grayson"

The looks on his teammates was a sight to be seen. Cyborgs eye light started to flash, as he stood shell shock. Beast Boys mouth hung open in a comedic manner. Starfire smiled, and well Raven she did nothing.

"Dude your name is Dick! Hahahahaha" Beast Boy burst into hysterical laughter

"Ha ha. Very funny Beast Boy, you just earned yourself 10 extra laps during training around the tower." there was a blank expression on the teen wonders face as he spoke

The green pranksters laugh was gone in an instant followed by "C'mon man."

"Look, as soon as this whole 'no remembering thing' is over I'll talk to you guys about who I am. But for now we have work to be done"

The rest of the Titans agreed reluctantly shaking their heads.

"Great I'll get the tracker and let him go. Now that we know who he is it'll be easier for us to know where he's at"

With his final statement, Robin left through the doors to the tech room to grab the tracker. Hopefully while he was gone Jason would keep quiet.

During his walk he decided to go check up on the other super powered teens within the tower. Walking down the hall towards the common room, Robin noticed it was oddly quiet. There was at least a hundred people in the common room, surely he thought he would hear some noise. Something didn't seem right.

Emerging through the sliding doors in a defensive position, he was greeted by him and Starfire on the giant tv in a very heated make out session, while everyone stood staring at the screen with slacked jaws. However upon them hearing the sound of doors opening up they all turned to look at who walked through the doors.

Many faces were in various states. Some people were shocked, some had knowing smirks, there was a few angry faces; courtesy of Batgirl and Speedy. But throughout no one dared to say a word.

Robin stood in the threshold of the door petrified. His face was the color of a cherry as he stood there completely still.

Gulping back his embarrassment, he made his way towards the Tv to find Kid Flash with a video camera connected to the monitor. Reaching forward he turned off the camera and unplugged it from the wires. Turning to look at the hero speedster he opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

"Hey boss, uh I just found this camera here, and since you and the rest of Titans West was busy I thought I'd plug it into the TV to see who it belonged to. I had no idea it had that, honest" the speedster said shakily.

Unable to produce a sound, Robin simply nodded before turning to walk out of the room. As his luck would seem, he went face first in something soft. Something that felt like 2 things. Two things that happen to be a body part on the one person he wanted to avoid, why did she have to float everywhere anyway? His luck couldn't be any better today.

"Oh, my apologies friend. I came because we wondered what could be taking you so long, friend Cyborg said you should've found it and came back by then . Friend Robin why are you red?"

Too embarrassed by what he just did, the Boy Blunder dashed down the hall to retrieve the tracker. First this morning, then X being his adoptive brother, then the video of him and Star, now this. His face had full on went into Starfires chest. His day couldn't get any worse.

But it turned out fate had other plans for the boy blunder. After retrieving the tracker he made his was back towards the interrogation room, only to hear the sound of laughter emitting through the door.

Opening the door he saw Beast Boy doubled over, one hand clutching his stomach and the the other hand gripping onto Cyborgs arm in support. Cyborg was leaning over the intercom, a hearty laugh coming from the robotic teen.

It seemed that Jason had more tricks up his sleeve than Robin had anticipated.

"So Bruce says '_the next thing I know he's scaled the building yelling about his shorts ripping, and that he won't come down since everyone will see his underwear. I had to wait 2 hours for Alfred to drop a pair of replacement shorts off, by then the thief got away and the stake out was compromised ' _that's why in all of our belts we have emergency pants just in case the ones we have on rip"

Still laughing Beast Boy called out "Dude Robins never told us that's why he has pants in his belt! What other stories do you know?"

"Well apparently there was this one time him and batgir-"

"That's enough Jason"

At the sound of their leaders voice the laughing duo straightened up.

Making his way towards Jason he began to attach the tracker to the back of his neck.

"Listen, I'd appreciate it if you didn't repeat any of the stories that Bruce has told you" he said gritting his teeth.

"Oh but what fun is that? Come on Dickie lighten up, I'm just having some brotherly fun"

"Well your brotherly fun is annoying"

"Maybe next time you won't go around unmasking people, then you won't have this problem"

Although he wouldn't mention it, Red X/Jason was right. If he hadn't taken off his mask he wouldn't have this problem now. Jason was only getting back at him, which was lightly deserved given the situation.

"Noted. Alright I'm done, you're good to go now. Here's your mask you should put it back on before stepping out"

After the cuffs were released, the remasked Red X stood up turning towards Robin with an outstretched hand.

"No hard feelings?"

Reluctantly taking his hand Robin spoke.

"Sure, no hard feelings. Have fun cleaning up, and after we'll talk more about our given circumstance"

"Alright right then, _bro_"

* * *

**Alright I am getting back into the swing of things, next up in chapter 7 we get to see how things are handled with the camera and the party guest I'll be updating aging next Tuesday. Thanks guys, peace.**


End file.
